Veneficus
The Veneficus is a ancient race originally coming from Orbis. They are blessed with strong magical powers. They used to eat plants and sometimes small creatures notably Victus. History Before Gielinor The Veneficus were usually being attacked by various creatures, some even from another planet. Using their extremely strong magical powers no invader stood a change. Somewhere during the second age, perhaps even the end of the 1st age, a large portal appeared above the planet. Eventually the Ultricies, a race of small lizards-like monsters came out and almost immediately after, they attacked the Veneficus. The Ultricies had a strong defense against magic, making them stronger than Veneficus. Over 90% of the Veneficus population died within a month. However if a Veneficus died, they dropped their heart, that looked somewhat like a orb. If the heart was shattered, every Veneficus became somewhat stronger, quicker and smarter, though no Veneficus noted this. If a orb wasn't destroyed and a other Veneficus took it, it's power doubled! During that time many orbs where shattered or taken by Veneficus, eventually the Veneficus became strong enough to defeat some Ultricies. However, the Ultricies learned of their defeat and unlike earlier, they began to attack in groups. Then, from the large portal, a seed fell down. The Ultricies all fled. The Veneficus weren't aware what the seed was. Day's later, the seed began to grow. It eventually became even bigger than the portal and it still grew. Eventually, the seed "hatched", and 8 tentacles grew out of it. The tentacles started to attack the Veneficus, with their 6 eyes, no Veneficus was save, the tentacles did shoot laser beams out of their 2 large eyes. The tentacles normally stunned the Veneficus or Ultricies, then they wrapped around them and they moved the trapped victim towards the seed, what looked like a volcano now and they threw the Veneficus in it. From the original Veneficus population, only 0,9% where alive. Despite their best efforts, the "beast" named Protero, couldn't be destroyed. The tentacles then, started to dig in the ground. They weren't affected by the magma of Orbis. Eventually, many earthquakes occurred. A tentacle came out, holding a orb, looking similar to the hearts of the Veneficus, but much, much bigger. The tentacle threw the orb in Protero's mouth. Protero's normally white skin, suddenly became golden. As soon as it swallowed the orb, our world started to fall apart. Then, a being appeared, almost as huge as Protero. As it moved towards Protero, shadow's appeared behind it. We named it "Vicissitudinis", or Vicis. It then, shot various beams to the tentacles, turning them into ashes. Protero was angered, suddenly various tornado's appeared, it became dark and clouded, thunderstorms appeared. Vicis then released a immensely powerful spell. All Veneficus were blinded for a minute, when they regained sight, they saw a grey Protero. We all looked sacredly to the victor, The Vicis. He walked toward us. When he walked, he shrunk. Then he told something, in a language when never heard before, it was like thousands of people spoke at the same time, yet we understood him. He was Zaros. He brought us and the Ultricies to a saver place named, Gielinor. Second Age They fought amongst Zaros army and were almost as strong as the Mahjarrat. Though, many of them died, when only 10 of them were left, Zaros choose one, Nigromantii, as leader of our race. Lord Nigromantii, was far stronger than the average Veneficus, having almost godly powers himself, he was even stronger than an above average Mahjarrat! Under his command, the Zarosian army reached the borders of Hallowvale, though Hallowvale never fell. During the fight, one Veneficus died, and his orb was shattered leaving the number on 9. Eventually Lord Nigromantii was was tasked by Zaros to teach some Zarosians the art of magic. A new Leader was chosen; Advena. Lord Nigromantii, trained some mages in a tower. Meanwhile under Advena's command, the attack on Hallowvale failed and Advena ordered his troops to return. Lord Nigromantii was on of the entities who tried to Protect Zaros from Zamorak, yet he failed. After Zaros' fall When Zaros was defeated by Zamorak, Advena was killed by a Zamorakian mage. The Zamorakian mage found the orb and that corrupted him. 8 copies of him where created, the same number as the surviving Veneficus. Lord Nigromantii took the tower into the earth. Lord Nigromantii gave Nex one of his students. One Veneficus, Casu, was killed by a warrior. Pertinax and Viri died quickly after, also killed by warriors. Yet all orbs weren't shattered. The 5 remaining Veneficus felt their kin dying and when Igna also died, also by a warrior, the Veneficus decided to organize a meeting, at one of Zaros castles. However, Vulnus was killed before he could arrive there. The last 3 where talking and three warriors came in. Lord Nigromantii killed the one who attacked him very easily but Mortem and Paene died. Lord Nigromantii angered, killed the two assassins. Lord Nigromantii was officially the last of his kind. Lord Nigromantii committed suicide in order to keep the orb safe. Category:Races and Species Category:Legacy of the Veneficus